Prinzessin Peach
Prinzessin Peach Toadstool früher als Prinzessin Toadstool bekannt oder auch nur Peach genannt, ist die Herrscherin über das Pilz-Königreich. Sie hat lange blonde Haare und trägt ein rosa Rüschenkleid mit pinken Randverzierungen. Das Outfit wird durch ihr Herrschaftssymbol, die Krone, abgerundet. Je nach Anlass trägt die Prinzessin aber auch mal gerne einen Pferdeschwanz, ein Minikleid (Mario Golf), ein Top und eine kurze Hose (Mario Smash Football), ein Hochzeitskleid (Super Paper Mario) oder einen Rennanzug (Mario Kart Wii). Sie wohnt in ihrem Schloss, dem Pilz-Palast, der sich in Toad Town (Toad Tal, Pilzkönigreich) befindet. Ihr stetiger Begleiter ist Toadsworth. Auftritte Mario-Serie Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. war das Debüt vieler Mario-Charaktere und Gegner. Als Bowser eine Invasion auf das Pilz-Königreich startet, benutzt er einen Zauber, um die Bewohner in Gegenstände und Objekte zu verwandeln. Nur die Tochter des Pilz-Königs, Prinzessin Peach, könnte den Zauber aufheben. Aus diesem Grund wird sie von Bowser entführt und in einer Festung eingesperrt. Nachdem Mario und Luigi im achten Schloss Bowser besiegt hatten, war Prinzessin Peach frei, worauf sie den Fluch auf das Königreich rückgängig machte. Peach bedankte sich und gab Mario einen Kuss auf die Wange. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Die Geschichte aus dem Vorgänger wurde 1:1 übernommen, nur dass die Mario-Brüder wesentlich härtere Level überstehen mussten, um Peach zu retten. Super Mario Bros. 2 Im Nachfolger Super Mario Bros. 2 war Peach aktiv in einem Team mit Mario, Luigi und Toad. Peach ist zwar die schwächste Protagonistin, was das Ziehen von Gemüse sowie die Lauf- und Sprungfähigkeiten betrifft, allerdings ist sie bei einem Sprung in der Lage, bis zu eineinhalb Sekunden in der Luft zu schweben. Dies ist das erste Spiel, in dem Peach spielbar war, auch wenn sie biografisch gesehen nur in einem Traum Marios spielte.thumb Super Mario Bros. 3 Bowser verwandelte in Super Mario Bros. 3 alle Könige der verschiedenen Gebiete in Tiere und besetzte ihre Stellen mit seinen Nachkommen, den Koopalingen. Die Prinzessin bat Mario und Luigi um Hilfe, die Könige zu befreien und zurückzuverwandeln, dafür gab sie ihnen Items, die sie auf ihrer Reise unterstützen sollten. Nach jeder Welt schickte sie den Brüdern einen Brief mit den nächsten Hinweisen und Items. Am Ende von Welt 7 jedoch erhalten Mario und Luigi stattdessen einen Brief von Bowser, in dem er ihnen schrieb, dass er Peach entführt habe. Am Ende werden Bowser und die Koopalinge jedoch wieder von den Mario-Brüdern besiegt. Peachs ursprünglicher, förmlicher und höflicher Dank war in der amerikanischen Version eine Anspielung auf Toads berühmten Ausspruch aus Super Mario Bros.: „Thank you. But our princess is in another castle! … Just kidding! Ha ha ha! Bye bye.“ Super Mario World Auch in Super Mario World war Peach in der Rolle der "Jungfrau in Nöten". Bowser hatte sie wieder einmal entführt, als sie, die Mario-Brüder und Toad sich gerade im Dinosaurierland aufhielten, und sich mit ihr in seiner Festung verbarrikadiert. Mario besiegte die Koopalinge und zu guter Letzt Bowser selbst, um Peach zu befreien. Super Mario 64 Hier stürmten Bowser und seine Gefolge das Schloss der Prinzessin, als sie Mario zur Teeparty mit Kuchen eingeladen hatte. Noch bevor dieser das Schloss betrat, raubte Bowser die Power-Sterne des Schlosses und versteckte Peach im Inneren des Schlosses. Sie konnte jedoch erneut von Mario gerettet werden und backte ihm zur Belohnung (neben dem Nasenkuss) einen Kuchen. Super Mario Sunshine thumb|Mario Morgana und PeachAls sie mit Mario, Toadsworth und einigen Toads in den Urlaub flog, wurde sie auf Isla Delfino, von Bowser Jr. entführt, der sie für seine Mutter hielt. Um sie zu retten, musste Mario erstmal seine Unschuld beweisen, da Jr. in der Gestalt als Mario Morgana die Insel verunstaltete. New Super Mario Bros. Diesmal wurde sie durch einen Täuschungstrick entführt: Als sie mit Mario sparzieren ging,sah sie eine schwarze Wolke über ihrem Schloss, die Blitze auf dieses schoss. Während Mario zum Schloss rannte, wurde sie von Bowser Jr. entführt. Nach einer langen Reise gelang es Mario, sie (erneut) zu retten. Super Mario Galaxy Während des Sternenfestes fiel Bowser mit seiner Armee, Luftschiffen und einem UFO in das Königreich ein und entführte Peach mitsamt ihrem Schloss in den Weltraum. Mario konnte noch ganz knapp das Schloss erreichen, wurde jedoch kurz darauf von Kamek gesichtet. Dieser schleuderte Mario mit dem Zauberstab zurück ins All. Nach einer längeren Reise, die er mit Rosalina bestritten hat, konnte er Peach retten. New Super Mario Bros. Wii In diesem Abenteuer wird Peach an ihrem Geburtstag entführt, als die Koopalinge und Bowser Jr. sich in einer Torte verstecken, sich vor ihr selbst enttarnen und sie in dieser Torte entführen und auf ihr Luftschiff mitnehmen, mit dem sie fliehen. Super Mario Galaxy 2 In diesem Abenteuer wird Peach von Bowser entführt, der wieder mit ihr ein riesiges Reich im Weltraum erschaffen und sich die Herrschaftszeit mit Kuchen versüßen will. Den Kuchen backen soll - wer auch sonst - Peach. Super Mario 3D World An einem schönen Abend gehen Mario, Luigi, Prinzessin Peach und der Blaue Toad spazieren. Gerade findet im Pilzkönigreich ein Feuerwerk statt. Sofort sehen sie die transparente Röhre, Mario und Luigi reparieren diese Röhre sofort. Dann kommt unruhig die Feenprinzessinnen aus der Röhre hinaus und berichtet (in Form eines Briefes), dass Bowser alle Feen in Gläsern eingesperrt hat. Er kommt sofort aus der Röhren, schnappt sich die letzte Feenkönigin und flüchtet. Peach, Mario, der Blaue Toad und Luigi springen in die Röhre rein und folgen ihm. Dabei landen sie in der ersten Welt. Jedes Mal am Ende der Welt gibt es ein Schloss, indem man gegen Bowser kämpfen muss. Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Super Mario Anime Super Mario Cartoons Dr. Mario-Serie Nintendo Comics System Club Nintendo-Comics Super Mario-Kun Mario Golf-Serie NES Open Tournament Golf Mario Golf Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Mario Golf: Advance Tour Mario Golf: World Tour Mario Kart-Serie Peach war in jedem Mario Kart spielbar. Sie ist in jedem Titel Leicht- oderMittelgewicht und trägt in allen Teilen (außer Mario Kart Wii, dort hat sie auch ein alternatives Rennoutfit) ihr normales rosanes Kleid. Super Mario Kart Peach ist hier spielbar. Mario Kart 64 Im zweiten Teil der Reihe ist Peach auch spielbar. Ihre Strecke ist Royal Raceway die auch in Mario Kart 8 neu aufgelegt wurde. Mario Kart: Super Circuit Hier feierte Peach ihr erstes Kartrennendebüt auf einem Handheld. Ihr gehört hier die Strecke Peach Circuit. thumb|Peach und Daisy Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Auf dem Gamecube war Peach wieder spielbar und die Kartpartnerin von Daisy. Ihr gehört die Strecke Peach Beach. Mario Kart DS In Mario Kart DS war Peach erneut spielbar. Sie gehörte hier zu den Leichtgewichten. Mario Kart Wii Wie in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! gehört Peach hier zu der mittleren Fahrerklasse. Ihr gehört hier unter anderem die neu aufgelegte Strecke Peach Beach. Mario Kart 7 Zum dritten Mal in Folge auf einem Handheld ist Peach wieder spielbar und zählt zu den Leichtgewichten. Mario Kart 8 Hier ist Peach wieder spielbar. Im neuesten Teil der Serie gehört sie wieder zu den Mittelgewichten. Super Mario Adventures Mario Earky Years!-Serie Yoshi's Safari Mario & Wario Hotel Mario Mario Teaches Typing-Serie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In diesem Spiel ist zum ersten Mal spielbar. Sie ist der letzte Partner, den man bekommt. Nach dem man sie im Schwammerlreich verloren zu haben scheint, springt sie aus dem Fenster und landet neben Mario. Sie sagt, ihre Oma würde sich darum kümmern, die Sache zu vertuschen. Der Kanzler verbat ihr nämlich Kontakt zu Mario, der sie angeblich immer in Abenteuer riss, obwohl sich Peach ihm selber angeschlossen hat. Mario Party-Serie Game & Watch Gallery 3 Mario Tennis-Serie Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Mario Power Tennis Mario Tennis Open Prinzessin Peach kam als spielbarer Charakter in Mario Tennis Open vor.Dort galt sie auf der Stufe Prazise. Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. Melee Die Prinzessin taucht erstmalig im zweiten Teil der Super Smash Bros.-Reihe auf. Prinzessin Peach kann unter anderem mit ihrem Sonnenschirm in die Lüfte gleiten, Gemüse aus dem Boden ziehen, um es auf Feinde zu werfen oder mit ihrem Ultra-Smash "Pfirsichblüte" Feinde einschläfern und sich Pfirsiche zur Genesung holen. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Im dritten Teil wurden Prinzessin Peachs Angriffe etwas abgeschwächt und ihr optisches Erscheinungsbild überarbeitet, aber sonst hat sie die gleichen Fähigkeiten. Prinzessin Peach kann unter anderem mit ihrem Sonnenschirm über die Lüfte gleiten, Gemüse aus dem Boden ziehen, um es auf Feinde zu werfen oder mit ihrem Ultra-Smash "Pfirsichblüte" Feinde einschläfern und sich Pfirsiche zur Genesung holen kann. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U ist Peach schon von Anfang an spielbar. Sie wurde am 12.9.2014 im Zuge des Geburtstages von Super Mario Bros. angekündigt. In der ersten Welle von amiibo-Figuren ist sie auch dabei. Ihre Sprachaufnahmen von Samantha Kelly aus Brawl wurden wiederverwertet. Im All-Star-Modus ist sie im zweiten Kampf anzutreffen. Kostüme Feuer-Peach=220px|-|Daisy=220px|-|Rot=220px|-|Blau=220px|-|Grün=220px|-|Weiß=220px|-|Schwarz=220px Moveset Trophäen Trivia (Super Smash Bros.for 3DS) *Beim Japan-Release der 3DS-Version trat der erste Bug auf: Die Unten-B-Attacke (Gemüse) konnte dazu führen, dass man für 24 Stunden gebannt wurde. Wie genau dieser Bug entstanden ist weiß niemand so genau, die verbreitetste Theorie besagt, dass das Spiel denkt, der Spieler hätte ein gecheatetes, illegales Item. Der Bug wurde jedoch von Nintendo bereits gefixt. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga In Superstar Saga wird Peach von Lugmilla (einer Hexe aus dem benachbartem Bohnenland) gejagt, weil diese an Peachs Stimme galangen möchte. Mario, Luigi und Prinz Mamek gelingen es mehrere Male Lugmilla aus zu tricksen und somit Peach in Sicherheit zu bergen. In einem Teil des Spiels muss man Peach durch das Gröhltal eskortieren. Man folgt ihr durch die Wüste und muss darauf achten, dass sie nicht außerhalb des Bildschirms ist oder in einen Gegner läuft, da sie sonst von Wüstenmonstern gefangen genommen wird. Mario & Luigi sollten sie gefesselt in einer Höhle finden, welche auch gleichzeitig als Neustartspunkt der Mission gild. Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Im zweiten Teil der Mario & Luigi Serie reist Peach mithilfe von Professor I. Gidds Zeitmaschiene in die Vergangenheit und landet somit inmitten der Shroob-Invasion. Sie wird von der älteren Prinzessin Shroob angegriffen, kann sich aber mit dem Kobalt-Stern retten, indem sie sie dort einsperrt und den Stern zerschlägt. Zur sicherheit behält Peach einen Splitter, bevor sie von der jüngeren Prinzessin Shroob gefangen genommen und im Koopaseum für Mutant-Tyranha zum Fraß vorgeworfen wird. Die Shroobs würgen sie wieder raus, nachdem sie beschlossen haben, Mario & Luigi zu überlisten. Peach wird ins Schloss gebracht, wo sie bis zum Ende des Spiels auf ihre und des Königreichs Rettung hofft. Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Mario & Luigi:Dream Team Bros. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Super Mario Ball Mario Baseball-Serie Mario Superstar Baseball Mario Super Sluggers Super Princess Peach Im Jahre 2006 erhielt die smarte und charmante Prinzessin dann ihr eigenes Videospiel: Super Princess Peach. In diesem Spiel wurden Mario und Luigi von Bowser entführt und so muss Peach die Klempner-Brüder retten. Dabei erhält sie Verstärkung von dem Verzauberten Regenschirm-Jungen Perry und setzt die Macht ihrer Emotionen frei um ihre Gegner zu besiegen. Mario Football-Serie Im ersten Teil der Mario Football-Serie ist die Prinzessin ebenfalls ein spielbarer Charakter und kann als Spielführer eingesetzt werden. Vom Typ her ist sie ein Spielmacher. Das Aussehen jedoch überrascht den Spieler. Ähnlich wie Daisy trägt sie nämlich ein knappes Sporttop und enge, kurze Shorts, beides wie gewöhnlich in pink. Zum ersten mal trägt Peach kein traditionelles Kleid sondern kämpft im bauchfreien Look um den Striker-Pokal. Mario Slam Basketball Mario & Sonic-Serie Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Itadaki Street DS Mario Sports Mix Cameo Auftritte Merchandise-Artikel Persönliche Informationen Persönlichkeit Peach ist in der Regel ziemlich vornehm, freundlich und höflich. Sie kümmert sich mit viel Liebe und Sorgfalt um ihr Königreich und behandelt ihre Untertanen mit Respekt. Dass sie in Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor das Kästchen mit der Magischen Karte öffnen konnte, beweist, dass sie vollkommen reinen Herzens ist. Sie ist zudem auch sehr hilfsbereit. Selbst wenn sie entführt wird, versucht sie, Mario irgendwie zu helfen: * In Super Mario Bros. 3 schickt ihm Briefe, die Hinweise und Items enthalten * In Super Mario Galaxy und Super Mario Galaxy 2 schickt sie Briefe mit Extra-Leben. Es sind meistens 5 1-Up-Pilze in einem Brief, Luigi erhält in Teil 1 bei Spielstart jedoch immer 20 1-Up-Pilze. * In der Paper Mario-Serie sendet sie ihm in den ersten beiden Teilen über Twink oder E-Mail Hinweise über den nächsten Aufenthaltsort eines Hohen Sterns bzw. Sternjuwels, bevor sie im dritten Teil aktiv ins Geschehen greift. Auf der anderen Seite hat sie auch gezeigt, dass sie eine abenteuerlustige Seite hat und sich auch gern mal in Gefahr begibt, was zum ersten Mal in Super Mario Bros. 2 zu sehen ist. Auch in Spielen wie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars und (teilweise) in der Paper Mario-Serie lässt sie nichts unversucht, ihrem Freund Mario zu helfen- manchmal gegen seinen Willen, da seine Reisen oft gefährlich sind. Jedoch kommt es auch oft vor, dass sie während der Abenteuerreisen oft die anderen auch mal in Schwierigkeiten bringt und zum Troublemaker wird. In tiefstem Herzen mag sie sogar Bowser und Bowser Jr., das sieht man in Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser weil sie ihm einen Kuchen schickt und in Super Mario Galaxy haben sie sogar zusammen gefeiert und sich nicht bekämpft. In Mario Kart und in den Olympischen Spielen auch nicht. Äußeres Prinzessin Peach hat langes, stufiges, blondes Haar, blaue Augen und eine schlanke Figur. Sie trägt ein rosa Ballkleid, weiße Handschuhe, runde Ohrringe und eine kleine, gezackte, goldene Krone. In den Mario-Sportspielen trägt sie auch rosa Sport-Kleidung (z.B.einen Bade- oder Reitanzug)und ihr Haar in einem Zopf Fähigkeiten Ihrer Fähigkeiten sind von Spiel zu Spiel verschieden: * In Super Mario Bros. 2 war sie die Schwächste im Team, konnte aber für kurze Zeit durch die Luft schweben. * Diese Fähigkeit hat sie auch in der Super Smash Bros.-Serie. * In Super Paper Mario konnte sie mit ihrem Schirm durch die Luft gleiten und diesen auch zur Verteidigung einsetzen. Ihre Stärke liegt auf dem Niveau der Mario-Brüder. * In Super Mario 3D World kann sie genauso wie in Super Mario Bros. 2 in der Luft schweben für kurze Zeit. Rollen Meist ist sie die Entführte... Aber in Super Princess Peach muss sie Mario retten. Alter Ihr äußerliches Erscheinungsbild weist auf 18-20 Jahre. Stimme Eine zärtliche Mädchenstimme. Aussehen Prinzessin Peach hat ein rosa Kleid an.Ihr Tennisschläger ist rosa und auf dem Tennisschläger ist ihre Krone abgebildet. Ausserdem hat sie blaue Ohrringe und rosa Schuhe an. Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Mario Peach pflegt eine besondere Beziehung zu Mario: Er rettete sie mehrmals aus den Klauen des bösen Bowser. Sie sind seither fest befreundet. Ab und zu erhält Mario auch zur Belohnung für die Rettung einen Kuss. Es wird daher gemunkelt, dass die beiden ein Paar sein könnten. Luigi Luigi hat eine eher freundschaftliche Beziehung zu Peach. Obwohl er sie ab und an befreit, ist er nur freundschaftlich an ihr interessiert. Dennoch ist er immer zur Stelle, wenn Peach in der Klemme steckt und daher ein guter Kumpel der Prinzessin. Prinzessin Daisy Peach und Daisy sind sehr gute Freundinnen und werden oft als Team dargestellt. Außerdem sind sie Cousinen. Wario Zu Wario und Peach gibt es nicht sehr viel zu sagen. Manchmal hilft Wario bei den Rettungsaktionen der Mario Bros, aber Peach kann ihn nicht besonders leiden, weil er geldgierig und unfreundlich ist. Wario hingegen hat zu ihr mindestens genauso viel Intresse wie Mario. (ob das wohl an Peachs Reichtum liegt?) Toad Es gibt mehrere Toads im Pilzkönigreich und sie sind sowas wie Peachs Diener, treu und freundlich. Toadette Da Toadette Toads Freundin ist, ist sie auch mit Peach gut bekannt. Peach liebt die Musik von Toadette. Toadsworth Toadsworth ist eine Art Vater für Peach, denn er hat sie aufgezogen, als sie noch klein war, und ihr alles beigebracht, was sie wissen musste. Er ist immer voller Sorge, wenn Peach irgendetwas zustößt. Außerdem ist er der Kanzler des Pilz-Königreichs. Chancellor Er scheint Peach sehr schützen zu wollen, doch sie schafft immer, auszureißen. Bowser Der fiese Koopa kidnappt Peach oft. Er ist nicht gerade uninteressiert an ihr... das ist auch einer der Gründe warum Mario sein größter Feind ist, denn er ist ziemlich eifersüchtig auf den Klempner. Es gibt wohl verschiedene Gründe, weshalb er an Peach Gefallen findet. Der eine wäre Peachs Backkünste, der andere die Vermehrung seiner Nachfolger (da die Koopalinge nicht seine Kinder sind). Das Spiel Super Mario 3D World zeigt jedoch das Bowser nur Macht will, da er Peach nicht entführt sondern Königin Sprixie, die Regentin des Sprixie-Königreichs. Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. ist immer sehr interessiert, seinem Vater bei Entführungsaktionen zu helfen. Mutmaßungen, dass Peach seine Mutter sei. Statistiken und andere Informationen Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Mario Party 2 Mario Kart: Super Circuit thumb|118px|super circuit Super Smash Bros.-Serie Melee Trophäen Brawl Trophäen Brawl Stickers Mario Party 4 - Geschenke Raum Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Mario Gold: Advance Tour Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Mario Party 5 Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) Mario Party 6 Mario Superstar Baseball Mario Party 7 Mario Kart DS Mario Smash Football Mario Slam Basketball Super Paper Mario Fangkarten Mario Strikers Charged Football Mario Party 8 Super Mario Galaxy Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Mario Party DS Mario Kart Wii Mario Super Sluggers Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012 Peach wird bei diesem Spiel als Fertigkeitstyp eingestuft. Auch hier setzt sie ihre Krone nicht ab. Sie ist eine der nur 4 weiblichen Charaktere New Super Mario Bros. Wii Mario Sports Mix Darstellungen thumb|298px|Prinzessin Peach Galerie Trivia * Peach ist englisch und bedeutet Pfirsich. * In Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. erfährt man, dass sie es langsam Leid ist die ganze Zeit entführt zu werden und "Hilf mir bitte Mario!" zu rufen. ** Man erfährt außerdem, dass sie sich schon lange eine neue Frisur anlegen wollte, außer den Pferdeschwanz den sie bei Sportveranstaltungen trägt, sie wollte sich die Haare kurzschneiden lassen aber sie tat es nicht, da Toadsworth und andere dagegen waren. * Viele Fans sind der Meinung das Mario und Peach ein Paar sind und obwohl auch vieles darauf hindeutet, wurde es nie offiziell bestätigt. * Aus dem Club Nintendo-Comic Warios Weihnachtsmärchen ist zu entnehmen, dass Mario und Wario beide in Peach verliebt waren, sie sich aber für Mario entschied, da er netter zu ihr war. * Seit ihrem ersten Auftritt in Super Mario Bros. hatte sie mehr Auftritte als jeder andere weibliche Videospielcharakter überhaupt. * Es existiert um sie ein Mythos (Super Mario RPG). Und zwar wenn man in ihrem Schloss eine bestimmte Wand anspricht, sagt diese: "Princess Toadstool ???" (dt. Prinzessin Peach ???). Danach muss man die Wand nochmal ansprechen und sie sagt:"Princess Toadstool XXX" (dt. Prinzessin Peach xxx). XXX nennt man die Bezeichnung für einen Porno. * Peach ist (neben Pauline) der erste weibliche Mario-Charakter. * Peach hat auch eine Gold-Verwandlung: Rosagold-Peach. * Obwohl Peach immer von Bowser entfürt wird, kann sie ihn trotzdem besiegen. Das sieht man in Super Princess Peach. Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Super Circuit Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Kart Kategorie:Charakter aus Yoshi's Safari Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Wario Kategorie:Charakter aus Hotel Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 4 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 5 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Fushigi no Janjan Land Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Ball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 6 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Yakuman DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Superstar Baseball Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Smash Football Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Slam Basketball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Strikers Charged Football Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Itadaki Street DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Super Sluggers Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Sports Mix Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Fangkarte in Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Prinzessin Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Winterspielen: Sotschi 2014 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 3D World Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Luigi U Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party: Island Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: World Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Kategorie:Partner Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 10 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Maker Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP VR